


Opportune Slip

by VioletIris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Eren Yeager, Buckets, Canon, Cravat - Freeform, Dominant Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Making Out, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soap, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletIris/pseuds/VioletIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren unintentionally makes a mess while cleaning, what will he do when Levi finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportune Slip

 

"Oi, brat,"

With a sudden renewed vigor, Eren’s hand took to the window, spasming across the already clean surface - at least by his standards anyways.

"Brat."

Eren's hand jerked to a stop, slowly swiveling on the balls on his heels to face his superior. "Hai?"

Lance Corporal Rivaille narrowed his eyes at the kid who stiffened, face becoming redder from more than exertion. Automatically the boy saluted, dropping his rag into the bucket, splattering droplets on his uniform and the surrounding floor. Levi tsked, arms folded in front of his body. One hand lifted to point at the trail of water starting down the hall and leading all the way to a puddle pooling around Eren's bucket.

Eren halved himself, bent over but still keeping his legs straight, and inspected the bucket, furiously looking for the answer to the water. He had been so sure that he had been careful. He felt his face grow hotter - good thing he had been so busy lately and had an excuse to not be pinned down by Mikasa long enough for his hair cut. His overgrown bangs and downward tilt of his head provided a modicum of cover to cloak his eyes. He resisted the urge to smooth his sweaty locks to further fringe on his face. He peered into the sudsy depths of the bucket, rainbow bubbles and murky water reflecting his awkwardly transparent face back to him. It became the only thing he could focus on with the corporal’s eyes on him. He was sure he was being pinned with a glare. Eren had no explanation to give for the water, so he picked up the bucket to make himself look like he was trying to come up with an answer.

And that's how he discovered the leak. A thin waterfall dribbled from the little secret mouth, burping out soapy excrement. The boy scrunched up his face and peered closer.

The boy, useless in noticing that there was a problem to begin with, apparently thought that his blank-eyed stare would be enough to plug up the hole, compelling Levi to command the obvious: "Don't get it all over the floor."

At the jutting in of Levi's voice, Eren started, dropping the bucket which rattled on its axis, sloshing water over the side before miraculously remaining upright. Eren felt a bead of perspiration begin to trail down from beneath his shadowed hairline as he eyed the lake of water expanding into an ocean, island suds sailing along the water flow before merging with bubbly continents.

Levi sighed, rubbed his eyes with one hand while Eren sheepishly glanced between his corporal and the bucket, unsure which he should be more worried about.

The bucket couldn't deliver a heart-stopping glower, something Eren was sure he was about to be the recipient of. He waved his hands humorously wide at his superior even though he hadn’t looked up yet – probably a good thing. "I'll get a rag, I mean, a mop, I'll get-

He scrambled down the hall from the direction he had been cleaning and back towards Levi.

Or more like right into Levi.

The boy, so focused on wringing his hands and avoiding the corporal's eyes, tripped on a slick of water and didn't have the state of mind to course correct himself. Levi had continued to rub his narrowed eyes at Eren's fumbling antics, and didn't bother to glance up when he heard Eren's footsteps heading towards him, presumably to go past him and down the hall where the supply closet was. He didn't look up until the moment Eren slipped, and just caught the surprised look on his face -green eyes unusually wide, determination-lined mouth opened into a large O - as he lurched forward, hands coming out to brace his fall.

Brace his fall against Levi, knocking the smaller man right off his feet. As Levi felt himself falling, he cursed his small stature, and though for a moment he could have swiveled or changed the direction so that he would wind up on top and save himself from the brute force of the impact, he found his hands coming up instinctively to Eren's which grasped him by the forearms.

However, Levi had no desire to be head butted, and so shifted to the side to avoid a collision with Eren. The boy's face smooshed into the top of his chest, right before his throat, and Levi braced it there with one hand, preventing the kid’s neck from whipping back. He gritted his teeth, body absorbing the jarring reunion with the stone floor, something he hadn't experienced in many years.

As the ache in his backside began to echo out, a wisp of air tickled his throat, making Levi slit open his eyes. Glancing down his prone body, he found the source of the sensation: Eren's breath. It puffed up his cravat, fluttering like freshly cleaned linen on a clothes line.

Freshly cleaned... Levi grimaced, feeling the water on the floor soak into his newly ironed uniform. He just about shoved the stupid brat off him right then, no longer worried about possible head banging or the kid getting knocked now – he could regenerate for fuck’s sake! – but then he caught sight of Eren's bright green eyes behind the settling of his cravat. They were focused on his, unblinking. Levi could feel the shift in the younger man, all evasion from before gone. "Sorry," Eren whispered, no hesitation in his voice, only breathy sincerity.

Levi could think of another way to make the kid breathy.

The thought stilled Levi's brain as he became aware of how they both were entangled in each other's arms, one hand on the boy’s chest, the second in his hair. Eren’s were still on his forearms, lightly rubbing as he turned his face closer to Levi.

And their lips were only a lean and tilt apart, and since the opportunity had so conveniently fallen upon him, Levi closed it in one smooth motion.

Eren completely buried his earlier flustered self, unleashing that bold attitude he was so well known for, the one Levi was first introduced to. The boy welcomed the kiss, parting his lips to deepen it. Levi was more than happy to comply, nipping softly at the younger's lips.

Eren grinned against his mouth. He darted his tongue around, distracting the senses as he also playfully nibbled at his superior's lips, an affliction he would never be able to give in any other circumstance to the indomitable figure. But here he wanted the upper hand, and though Levi’s wasn’t against this either, he gave as much as he took.

Eren surged ahead, fingers twisting on the fabric of Levi’s jacket. The older man’s hands fisted the boy’s lapel and pulled him nearer, the bigger body above settling on top of the older man’s smaller. One of Eren’s hands released the jacket in favor of skimming the corporal’s undercut – just as smooth as he imagined- before combing through the longer locks and cradling his hand around the base of the other’s head to push his lips up at a better angle. Levi allowed himself to be moved, but pushed his tongue against the enthusiastic one of the boy’s. He could taste the tremble of unfurling passion, and moaned lustily as he felt Eren’s power succumbing him. It was his turn to brace a hand on the other’s chest.

They both parted for air, equally breathy. Eren's eyes were heavy lidded, a smirk on his lips as he leaned over Levi. "Am I forgiven?"

Levi huffed and flipped Eren over so that he was in the puddle of water. His turn to smirk - might as well use the boy’s clothes to soak up the mess. He gazed down at the flushed body under him, the rise and fall of his chest quick and rhythmic, too long hair splayed out around his head, one hand softly grasped at Levi’s arm, the other resting by his swollen mouth.

A single drop of water ran down a strand of his raven hair and dripped onto Eren’s forehead. Levi smiled slightly, thoroughly distracting Eren’s attention until the young man felt the brush of warm lips kissing the cool drop from his skin before traveling down to hover before his lips."Cheeky brat," Levi muttered as reached up to undo his cravat, “I can only clean up so many of your messes.”

Eren felt himself nodding before he kissed the man back, reaching to help him shrug off his wet jacket. He ran his fingertips along the man’s white shirt which clung to his chilled skin, imagining a way to warm them both up, hoping that the corporal wouldn’t mind cleaning a different kind of mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fanfiction in years, but Ereri has made me want to do it again. Sorry if it isn't great, but it was really fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed it a bit. I'm normally a first person writer, so this was a bit of an experiment. Haven't played with tagging something like this before, and that was fun too. Hope I did it right and didn't get too silly :3 Have a great day everyone! :D


End file.
